


Sugar & Spice

by MelJoyAZ



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelJoyAZ/pseuds/MelJoyAZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ty & Zane host Sadie overnight while her parents are at a conference - pure, unadulterated fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar & Spice

“Uncle Z!” Sadie threw herself at Zane as soon as he opened the door, and he caught her up in his arms, laughing.

“Hey, baby girl. You ready to come stay with me and Uncle Ty?”

“Oh, is she ready,” Annie said drily as she stepped into the house. “She hasn’t talked about anything else for days. Mark and I are starting to feel like chopped liver.”

Sadie wiggled to get down, and as soon as she was safely back on her feet, she took off to explore.

“Thanks for doing this, Zane.” Annie reached up to give Zane a quick hug. “Mark and I haven’t had a night alone in ages.”

“Ty and I are looking forward to it,” Zane assured her. And it was the truth. When Annie had called and said she, Mark and Sadie would be in town for a week-long veterinary conference, Zane had made sure that he and Ty would be available to spend time with them, and had offered to babysit so that Mark and Annie could enjoy the social activities of the last day of the conference and have a night alone before they headed back home.

“Hey, look what I found!” Ty called as he walked into the foyer, Sadie tucked neatly under his arm. She was giggling, clearly enjoying the attention.

Annie handed Zane a small suitcase and another large bag of what appeared to be Sadie’s toys.

“I brought plenty for her to do, lots of her toys and games. She’ll eat almost anything, and her bedtime is 7:30 or 8:00.” Annie instructed as she fussed with Sadie’s things.

“Honey, she’ll be fine. Z and Ty will take good care of her, don’t worry,” Mark said gently as he put his arm around Annie. She smiled ruefully at Ty and Zane.

“I know you’ll take good care of her, and I’m really looking forward to this time away. But please call me if…”

“We will, we will. “ Zane laughed. “Now go have a good time, don’t worry and take your time coming back to get her in the morning. We’ll be fine!”

Mark and Annie kissed Sadie good-bye, Annie hugging Zane again before they disappeared out the door.

“Have you had breakfast yet, sweetie?” Zane asked Sadie, who was still giggling at Ty’s antics. He was flying her around like an airplane, making motor noises with his mouth. Zane shook his head in amusement, heading to the guest room with Sadie’s things, intending to make some breakfast after he got her settled.

He had just returned to the kitchen when he heard his cell phone ringing, and with a grimace went to answer it. He spoke briefly to the person on the other end and then hung up.

“Hey, Ty?” Zane called. “I have to run in to the office for a while, but it shouldn’t be more than a couple of hours.”

Ty just waved him off. “Go do what you gotta do. We’ll be fine here, won’t we, Sadie? I’ll make us some breakfast, and we’ll see what kind of stuff you have here in your bag of toys. Want to show me after we eat?”

Zane laughed as Sadie squealed in delight, pulling Ty close for a quick, hard kiss on the mouth, then leaning down to kiss Sadie’s cheek before grabbing his keys and jacket and disappearing out the door.

****

After a quick breakfast, Ty rubbed his hands together and asked Sadie, “All right, sweet pea, what are we doing first?”

The two of them spent a pleasant hour playing with Barbies, Ty mostly watching and listening as Sadie chattered, changing her Barbies’ clothes, making up stories. He enjoyed how her little mind worked, charmed by her imagination. Finally Sadie set down her Barbie and sighed.

“Wanna do something else, Uncle Ty. Can we play House?”

Ty was agreeable, so Sadie assigned the roles and started directing the action. Ty was ‘Daddy’, of course, and found himself tending the ‘baby,’ mowing the ‘lawn,’ trotting off to ‘work’, returning ‘home’ to help cook dinner. He got a huge kick out of it, happily following orders as Sadie played out various scenarios.

Ty was sitting on the couch, dandling a doll on his knee after feeding and changing it, when suddenly Sadie piped up, “Uncle Ty, how come you and Uncle Z don’t have any kids?”

Ty choked.

“Don’t you want any?”

“Well…uh…sweetheart, Uncle Z and I are really busy and we…” Ty said lamely, casting desperately about for something to change the subject.

“My friend Amanda just got a new baby sister from China. Maybe you and Uncle Z can go to China and get a baby. I think you want a boy, ‘cause I’d love to have a boy cousin to play with.”

“Um, it’s not that easy to just go to China and get a baby, but we…”

Sadie talked right over him. “If you can’t go to China, maybe you have a kid pound right here in your city that you can go to!”

“A…a…kid pound…?” Ty said weakly, sliding from the couch to the floor.

“You know, a place like where you go to get puppies and kitties that don’t have homes. Isn’t that where you go to get kids when you ‘dopt them? That’s what Amanda said. I wanted to ask Mommy but I forgotted.”

Ty knew he was sitting there with his mouth open, absolutely bemused by the thought of he and Zane walking up and down rows of cages with kids in them, trying to pick one out. He shuddered at the image.

Sadie chattered on, “My friend Michele’s mom and dad went to the hosipal and came home with a baby, so maybe you and Uncle Z can do that, too. ‘Cept Michele’s mom had a big tummy and Mommy said the baby was in there, and she went to the hosipal to get it out.”

Ty absolutely hated where this was going…

“I asked Mommy how the baby got in there and she said the daddy put it there. Since you and Uncle Z are both daddies, how would you get a baby in your tummy? Can you put a baby in Uncle Z’s tummy, Uncle Ty?”

Ty heard inhuman noises coming from his throat, and he had to fight with every fiber of his being not to bolt from the row house and run screaming down the street.

Sadie’s face turned crafty. “Uncle Ty, ‘zactly how does the daddy put the baby in the mommy’s tummy? My mom wouldn’t tell me, her face turned really, really red…kind of like yours, Uncle Ty…and she said we would talk about it when I’m older. Well, I’m older than I was when I asked her, so will you tell me?”

Ty’s hand flailed around, looking for something, anything, to distract this imp from hell. He grasped the nearest box and held it up without looking at it, saying in a voice that didn’t sound anything at all like his, “Hey, sweet pea, how about we play with this now?”

****

Zane let himself into the house a little after lunchtime, struck by the silence and stillness.

“Ty?” he called out. No answer. Now a little concerned, Zane hastily set his stuff down on the kitchen island and walked into the den, looking for Ty and Sadie. He stopped abruptly as he saw Ty sprawled on the couch in a seated position, his head back, sound asleep. Curled up next to him on her side, with her head pillowed on Ty’s thigh, also sound asleep, was Sadie. Zane could see little-girl detritus scattered around on the floor and coffee table; what looked like Barbies and other assorted dolls, a toy makeup kit, a board game. Zane grinned. Obviously Ty had played hard all morning and had worn himself out.

Crossing the room to stand next to the couch, Zane gazed down on the two of them, noticing how Ty’s hand was resting on the little girl’s side protectively. Something caught his eye and he leaned down, his mouth opening in a silent gasp. It seemed that Ty’s fingernails were painted, each a different color nail polish, so that he had rainbow nails! Zane’s incredulous gaze wandered down to Ty’s bare feet; same thing with his toenails. Sadie’s nails matched Ty’s, and Zane had to hold back a shout of laughter at the thought of his tough, masculine lover sitting patiently and painting a little girl’s nails and allowing the same to be done to him. A wave of tenderness went through him directly after the laughter, and he sat down on the couch as gently as he could next to Ty.

Zane reached up to brush the hair back from Ty’s forehead when he noticed something else out of place, some color on…holy mother of God. Ty’s eyelids had purple glitter eyeshadow on them, and blush was rubbed into his cheeks. And was that…lip gloss? It appeared that Ty had undergone a complete makeover at the hands of Zane’s niece. He looked utterly ridiculous, and Zane had never loved him more than in that moment.

Ty opened his eyes blearily at the touch to his forehead, and rolled his head along the back of the couch to look at Zane.

“Hey, gorgeous,” Zane whispered. “I see you had your spa treatment today.” Ty lifted his free hand and whapped Zane weakly in the chest.

“Shut up. I had to distract her, and I had to do it fast. This was the only thing I could think of, and shit if it didn’t work. And it was totally worth it.” Ty whispered back.

Zane snorted softly. “Why did you have to distract her?”

“Oh God, Zane, it was horrible. So horrible. I can’t…I don’t…let me go back to sleep and forget.” Ty shifted carefully to lean against Zane, putting his head down on Zane’s shoulder. Zane lifted his arm and wrapped it around Ty.

“All right, go back to sleep, baby. But you are going to tell me about this later.”

Ty groaned almost as if he was in pain at the thought, and then Zane felt his body relax as Ty slid back into sleep. Zane noticed that Ty’s hand had been soothingly rubbing up and down Sadie’s side as she’d stirred at their whispers, his hand stilling as they both slept again.

Zane held Ty as Ty held Sadie, and a wave of pure longing welled up out of nowhere, clogging his throat and making his eyes burn. A picture suddenly appeared in his mind, clear as day: Ty, one hand under a diapered bottom, his other hand rubbing up and down a small back as he cradled a baby against his chest, swaying gently, singing softly in his rich, beautiful voice as he soothed the baby to sleep. The picture changed to Ty grinning as he held tiny hands, walking, encouraging, laughing. Then finally, dimpled arms wrapped around Ty’s neck, a childish voice saying, “I love you, Daddy.” The visions swirled through his mind, the thought "I want this" echoing over and over. Zane put his cheek down on the top of Ty’s head, and dreamed.

****

Ty leaned against the doorjamb, watching Zane give Sadie a bath. It had been a long, strangely satisfying day. After their nap on the couch, the three of them had spent the afternoon playing together, Sadie trouncing them both in several games of Candyland. They had gone for a walk down to the local park to let her play on the swings, then returned home, where Sadie suggested another game of playing House. Zane had looked at Ty strangely when Ty vociferously protested that idea, but didn’t say anything, to Ty’s everlasting gratitude. They’d ended up playing Princess Doll Tea Party instead, sitting cross-legged around the coffee table as Sadie served them and her various dolls some “tea.” Her commentary had kept Ty and Zane in silent laughter, and the rest of the afternoon had passed quickly. 

Zane had called in a dinner order to Chiaparelli’s and it had been delivered by a grinning Ryan, who made a few comments to Ty about his makeup color scheme not matching his attire, and Ty realized to his ultimate chagrin that he had neglected to wash off his “makeup” and had in fact gone to the park still wearing it. Ty hissed to Zane that he was going to kill him, if it was the last thing he ever did, for letting him go out like that. Zane had leered playfully and smacked Ty’s ass, promising to run get him some nail polish remover first thing in the morning.

After dinner, the three of them once again settled on the couch, this time to watch an episode of Spongebob Squarepants, during which Ty could literally feel his IQ points dropping by the minute. Zane had laughed aloud at a few of Spongebob’s antics, and Ty had turned an incredulous gaze upon his lover, only to be treated to a shrug of the shoulder and one of Zane’s open, devastating grins, one that Ty saw all too seldom. It was worth it to sit through Spongebob for that, and Ty had pulled Zane’s head down and kissed him softly. Emotion had surged through Zane’s eyes, one that Ty couldn’t identify, but it had warmed him.

Now he stood in the doorway, marveling at the patience and care Zane had demonstrated throughout the day when dealing with Sadie. A couple of times Sadie had acted up, as little girls do, and Zane had firmly and lovingly nipped it in the bud, bringing home to Ty what an excellent father he would make. 

Out of nowhere that horrible, wish-he-could-douse-his-brain-with-bleach-so-he-would-never-think-of-it-again conversation he had had with Sadie that morning flashed through his mind. Of course adoption was a great option for he and Zane if they ever wanted to start a family, but Ty had read about surrogacy, and he knew that since he was sterile, Zane would have to be the “donor.” 

An image suddenly hit Ty hard…a baby…a part of Zane, the man he loved, held cradled in his arms. Maybe a boy with Zane’s solemn features or a little girl with the dark eyes that Ty loved to get lost in. His knees went weak, and he sagged against the doorjamb, emotion and longing punching a hole in his gut. He actually gasped for breath a little, trying to pull himself together, as Zane turned and looked at him.

“You okay, Uncle Ty?”

Ty smiled weakly. “Sure, just a little tired, I think.”

Zane laughed as he lifted Sadie out of the tub and wrapped her in a thick towel.

“I think someone else is a little tired too, and we are going to bed!”

“Not tired, Uncle Z! Want to play more!” Sadie said with a pout, and Zane swooped her up in his arms, bouncing her as he carried her to the guestroom to get her dressed. Ty watched as Zane helped her with her panties and nightgown, his touch gentle for such a big man. He brushed Sadie’s hair until it crackled and gleamed, then tucked her in, making sure at least three stuffed animals were in reach. With a soft kiss to her cheek, and stroke of her hair, Zane tiptoed out, leaving the door cracked open.

Zane pulled Ty into his arms, holding him close.

“Thank God for bedtime. How can such a little human be so exhausting?” Zane asked, his head dipping down, his lips finding Ty’s, kissing him softly.

Ty didn’t answer, wrapping his arms around Zane’s shoulders and pulling him along, toward their bedroom. They changed quickly for bed, both pulling on a pair of sleep pants for modesty’s sake instead of sleeping nude in case they had a little visitor first thing in the morning.

Ty stood by the dresser, gazing blankly into the attached mirror, lost in thought, when Zane returned to the bedroom from brushing his teeth and wrapped his arms around Ty’s waist from behind.

“Hey.”

“Hey.” Ty rested his hands on Zane’s crossed arms and leaned back against him, his head nestling on Zane’s shoulder.

“Thanks for watching her today while I was gone.” One of Zane’s hands moved to rub slow circles across Ty’s belly. Their eyes met in the mirror.

“I enjoyed it, Zane. She’s a wonderful little girl.”

“She is, isn’t she? And spending that time with her today, it made me think about…well, wish for…”

“I know, Zane. Me, too.” They continued to stare at each other in the mirror, their eyes saying things that they both knew it wasn’t yet time to acknowledge, but someday…

“And she made you look so pretty, too,” Zane teased gently, to break the spell, his eyes roaming Ty’s freshly-scrubbed face as it was reflected in the mirror. Ty grimaced, and Zane leaned down to let his lips feather over Ty’s bare shoulder, up to his neck, to place a soft kiss behind Ty’s ear. He whispered, “I would have loved to have tasted that lip gloss on your lips. What flavor was it anyway?”

Ty groaned. “Bubble gum. Don’t remind me. It was awful.”

Zane growled a little, causing goosebumps to rise on Ty’s bare flesh. “It gave me very indecent thoughts about that sexy mouth of yours, baby. If I buy you some of your own, will you wear it for me now and then?”

Ty turned in Zane’s arms and stared up at him in such horror and disbelief that Zane cracked up, dropping his forehead to Ty’s shoulder until he could get a hold of himself. He then cupped Ty’s chin in his hand and traced Ty’s lower lip with his thumb.

“I have so many indecent thoughts about this mouth anyway, who needs lip gloss?” Zane leaned down and licked along Ty’s lower lip, then sucked it gently. “Mmm, you taste like you. Don’t need anything else.”

“Kiss me, Zane.” Ty whispered, his fingers sliding through Zane’s hair. “Make love to me.” Zane’s eyes flared with emotion and desire, and he gripped Ty’s hips, urging him back toward their bed, his fingers sliding underneath the waistband of Ty’s sleep pants so that he could push them off. Ty kicked them somewhere to the side of the bed, and then pulled Zane down with him, their legs tangling together, their mouths meeting in a lush kiss, tongues plunging deep.

Zane had just rolled on top of Ty, urging his legs apart, sliding between them, when a small voice said, “Uncle Z?”

Zane flailed and jumped off of Ty so fast that he practically gave himself whiplash, Ty rolling smoothly to the side and off the bed, scrambling for his discarded sleep pants. Thank Christ Zane still had his on, though they sported an impressive tent in the front. He crouched down next to Sadie to try and hide it.

“What is it, baby girl?” he said gently, his hand brushing her hair out of her eyes.

“I had…had…a bad…bad dream,” she hiccupped, before throwing herself in Zane’s arms. He held her close, patting her back, seeing Ty pop up from next to the bed, fully-clothed and decent. Sadie caught sight of him and ran to him with a cry. Ty caught her up in his arms, standing quickly, Sadie clinging like a limpet. Ty swayed with her, rocking her, crooning softly into her ear until she calmed, her head sinking down on his shoulder as she slid toward sleep.

Ty carried her back to her room, and together they got her settled back in bed. She clutched her teddy bear close and was asleep in seconds. They stood and watched her for several minutes to be sure she was truly out, Zane standing behind Ty and cuddling him in his arms, his chin resting on Ty’s shoulder.

“So…the mood is broken, huh?” Zane whispered ruefully.

Ty snorted. “Uh, yeah. Don’t think it’s gonna happen tonight, darlin’”.

Zane sighed. “I guess it’s good practice for…well…” His voice trailed off.

Ty turned his head and kissed Zane softly. “Yeah. I guess it is.”

They slipped quietly out of Sadie’s room and walked arm in arm off to bed.


End file.
